Leo, Leprechauns don't exist
by Rainleaf and the pencil
Summary: A St. Patricks day fic. I know I'm late, but I didn't have time the past few weeks . Don't mean to insult anyone, by any means.


A St. Patricks day fic. I know I'm late, but better later than never! I'm not sure if any of this is true, but it's a fanfiction.

* * *

Leo smiled. March 16. The day before St . Patricks loved these two days. He loved to play pranks, and blame it on Leprechauns. It should be called Leprechauns Day, not St . Patricks day. But, Who should I prank first? He thought to himself, as he ran his gaze around the cabins. Aphrodite or Athena. "Aprodites easier, and funner" he mummered.

"Leo, what were you saying? Sorry Joker boy, wasn't listening."Nyssa asked.

"Oh, nothing. "

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, fine"

"Hey, Nyssa which cabin do you dislike more; Athena or Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite, why?" Asked Nyssa

"Oh nothing. "

"You going to prank them?" Questioned Nyssa, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh huh, didn't you already know that?"

"I knew, but I promise to keep quiet. But, who are you pranking, you wouldn't prank the whole cabin would you?"

"Hahaha, of course not! Only Drew, I could never imagine pranking Piper, she's like a sister, and besides ol' sparky would - Well cook up a storm. "

"Cook up a storm? Intresting choice of words. Where'd you get them?"

"I "quote" I hear Jason has been taking cooking classes- " unquote" said Will the other day. " Leo responded.

"Sparky?"

"Jason's-I mean Yayson's according to the Earthborns,- nickname. "

"*sighs* Leo Valdez, sometimes you are so hopeless. You know that?"

"Of course, I do! But, I have to go talk to Fern and see if she'd help me prank Drew. That girl has a mischievous side. She isn't all quiteness, and seriousness. "

"Really?" Nysa asked, sounding bewildered.

"I'm leaving now, I better talk to Fern. "Leo muttered before heading over to the Athena Cabin. He knocked on the door, and a a skinny girl wearing leggings, and a oversized" Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt opened the door. Her long black hair was tied back, and the silver streak in her hair seemed to glow.

"Hey Leo. How's it going?"

**"Fern,** I was wondering if you could help me with a prank?"

"Of course I'll help!" Fern exclaimed, her green, silver tinted eyes glowing.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. But, what are we going to be doing?"

"Well, we're going to prank Drew. "

"Leo, Drew? Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" Leo snapped, "But, could you create a battle plan?"

"Leo, I thought you said that you had everything planned out?"

"I did, but you are a child of Athena! You're smarter than me!"

"Alright fine." Fern responded.

"Is that a yes? I detected sarcasm."

"Leo Valdez, how stupid can you be? Of course, that was a yes!"

"Jeez, no need to curse. "

"Leo, I am not cursing. At least I don't sau the f-r -e word."

"The f-r-e word is not a bad word!

"Too bad!"

"Can't you just make the battle plan already?"

* * *

**Later that night. ..**

"Okay, Leo just put does Spiders over there, far away from me. "

"What are you going to do? "

"I'm going to do this." Fern responded, taking on green paint, and a small foot-like stencil.

"Wow, I honestly should have thought of this!"

"Leo, shhhh!"

"Alright, Alright, fine. "

"Okay good" Fern exclaimed, sweeping her gaze over the wrecked make-up kit, and the green footprints.

* * *

**The next** morning...

"OMG! SPIDERS. ON. MY. MAKE UP. KIT. HELP! LEPRECHAUNS! WERE. HERE! HELP!" Drew screamed.

"Sheesh Drew, it's nothing-OMG!"A camper gasped.

"Curse you stupid Leprechauns!"

"Hey guys, happy day! Let's honor the amazing Leprechauns!" Leo smiled, happily.

"LEO VALDEZ! . ! "Drew screamed.

"Hey calm down, I only did half."

"Who did the rest?"Drew growled.

"Can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't. "

"Well, who's going to help me?" Drew demanded.

Everyone glanced around nervously.

"Well?" Drew asked, impatiently.

"Umm, I'll help." A camper called.

"Get rid of the spiders, NOW!"

"But, I'm archnophobic."

"Too bad." Drew snapped back.

"Drew, stop screaming. You will not force who ever is talking, to get rid of those Spiders." Chiron ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, stop. We'll discuss this later. For now, everyone get to training. "

Everyone started doing what they were doing before.

"Drew is so annoying. She disturbed my sleep. " A Hypnos kid complained.

"I know, I know" an Apollo kid Muttered.

* * *

**Later that day. ..**

"Leo, how'd it go?" Fern asked.

"It was hilarious, you should have been there." Leo responded.

"Yeah, but you know-Spiders?"

"But, how did you manage to get those spiders?"

"Drew didn't think they were real, did she?"

"Well of course she did, they were moving. Wait-are you saying that they were fake spiders?"

"Well, if you consider paper spiders fake, then yes they were. "

"But, why were they moving?"

"Maybe, it was the wind?"

"No, it couldn't have been. Maybe it was Leprechauns?"

"Leo, Leprechauns don't exist." Fern pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"If they did-" a flash of green streaked past them.

"Tell me that wasn't a leprecaun." Leo mummered.

"As much as I don't, it was one"

"But, you said that they didn't exist. "

"Looks like I was wrong. "

"Do you think it was the leprechaun, that messed up the prank?" Leo asked.

"I wouldn't say messed up-I think it made the prank better."

"We owe a leprecaun. Wow."

"We got to keep quiet.

The leaves rustled, and a maniacal laugh echoed around the hollow.

* * *

I don't mean to insult anyone. I don't know if Leprechauns exist, thet has been no proof. Fern, is my O.C., and the f-r-e word is"Frea***.

I have nothing else to say. So until next time. Oh, and I did this on my tablet; and there's no spellcheck. So there might be some grammar mistakes.


End file.
